Joy
by My name's AC
Summary: Sete anos após 4x25, obviamente com um novo enredo. A filha de Booth e Brennan faz um pedido muito especial para o Natal.
1. Pedido de Natal

**Decidi escrever uma fic em português para uma das minhas séries de eleição: Ossos! Espero que gostem, pode ser mais do one shot, mas isso depende dos reviews que tiver! Basicamente, esta história passa-se sete anos após Brennan ter pedido a doação de esperma ao Booth...Acho que vão adivinhar o resto!**

-Menino Jesus, eu sei que é altura do Natal. Este ano não te peço coisas que quero, brinquedos, e coisas assim. Eu portei-me bem todo o ano, bem, quase todo! Mas obedeci sempre ao pai, à professora e respeitei os mais velhos. Claro que também respeitei os meus amigos, mesmos quando eles eram mauzinhos para mim e o Joey me chateava muito! Mas mesmo muito! Mas ele é o meu amiguinho, o meu preferido! Tenho ido à catequese todos os domingos, e também vou à missa. Rezo todos os dias e peço paz, saúde e muito amor para todos os meninos, meninas, homens e mulheres do mundo. Em especial, pelos doentes, pelos incompreendidos e por aqueles que não acreditam em nada e que vivem sem objectivo de vida. Rezo para que as guerras acabem, que todos tenham aquilo que eu tenho e que sejam felizes e se dêem bem. O pai diz que a melhor maneira de melhor o nosso aspecto e o humor dos outros é sorrindo, e é isso que eu faço. Todos os dias. Em especial nos dias em que o pai está cansado, eu sorrio, dou-lhe um abraço e faço silêncio. Ele também diz que às vezes o silêncio diz mais do que todas as palavras do mundo por mais belamente que sejam ditas. Por isso, peço-te uma coisa que sei que faz o pai ficar atrapalhado, e talvez um bocadinho zangado e desiludido. Sei que há muitos meninos e meninas que querem ver e passar este Natal com os pais, mas que alguns não estão lá. Ou os pais separaram-se, ou um deles morreu, ou até mesmo os dois, por mais triste que seja, ou um deles está na guerra, lá longe. Mas eu sei que a minha mãe está viva, que os meus pais nunca se separaram, até porque nunca estiveram juntos, e sei que ela não está longe daqui. Quero conhecer a minha mãe. Quero ser como ela um dia. O pai diz que ela é inteligente e bonita. E é por isso que a quero conhecer, quero ver se sou parecida com ela. Só quero vê-la ao longe, dizer-lhe 'olá', talvez, e dar-lhe um sorriso.

Booth ouvia a oração da filha quando passava pelo quarto dela, que olhava pela janela a neve a cair. Ficara estático, ouvindo a pequena e inocente menininha de seus doces sete anos. Ela tinha razão no que dizia; ele realmente ficava atrapalhado, zangado e desiludido. Atrapalhado por a ter deixado fugiu por entre os dedos, zangado por a ter deixado fugiu por entre os dedos, e desiludido por a ter deixado fugiu por entre os dedos. Tudo se resumia a isso, ter a deixado. A carreira como agente do FBI no Jeffersonian tinha deixado de ter uso para ele. Assim que a pequena Joy nascera, ele deixara aquele local. Não conseguia estar perto daquela mulher, que em Junho fizera sete anos em que lhe deixara a criança nos braços, desistindo à última da hora. E não, aquela não era a forte e perseverante Brennan que ele tão bem conhecia.

Custou a todos. Mas a todos mesmo. Booth era um agente competente, um colega de trabalho extraordinário e, mais do que tudo, um amigo. Brennan deixara de ser a mesma com o passar do tempo. Ainda não acreditava que o tempo passava bem depressa, e perdeu a noção da realidade. Durante aqueles sete anos, deixara de viajar como sempre fazia por altura do Natal, mas não porque o passava com a família. Refugiava-se no seu gabinete, por vezes ficava lá noite e dia, revivendo tudo o que era o passado. Passado esse tão distante. O palavreado científico que tinha, perdera-o em alguma quantidade, não muito, mas um pouco significante, e desde que pediu novamente a Booth por outra doação de esperma, ela sabia que queria ser mãe.

Booth ainda lembra as vezes em que eles ficavam sentados no sofá, ele com uma cerveja pela frente e ela segurando no regaço o gelado, que devorava às colheradas. E ainda lembrava as vezes em que quase o fazia deixar cair o que quer que tivesse em mãos e as colocava na barriga para sentirem o pontapear da bebé. E o que ela sorria, falava com a barriga e acariciava-a. Esquecera-se daqueles princípios da física, da química, e de tudo, e sorria como nunca Booth tinha visto. Até ao dia em que Joy nasceu. Ele segurou forte na mão dela o tempo todo. O problema foi quando ela segurou a criança, e ela chorou. Brennan não a conseguia acalmar, e via o jeito que Booth tinha ao embalar Joy. E cada vez que a menina era colocada nos braços dela, ela chorava e chorava. Brennan sentiu-se impotente, com falta de jeito e entregou-lha em braços a Booth.

-Posso entrar? – Booth perguntou espreitando na porta.

-Claro! – Joy disse com um risinho.

-Oh, upa! – Ele exclamou pegando nela em braços.

-Já te disse que é feio ouvir atrás das portas. Ainda por cima, quando as pessoas estão a rezar.

Os olhos dela esverdeados olhavam-no de forma repreensiva mas doce, e o sorriso tímido não tardava a aparecer iluminando-lhe a cara.

-Eu sei que sim. Mas eu gosto tanto de te ouvir. – Booth deu-lhe um beijo na testa e sentou na beira da cama, tomando um lugar à beira dela.

-O Parker vem passar o Natal connosco?

-Ele prometeu que passava cá. E disse que o pai natal se engana sempre na casa e deixa lá também um presente para ti.

Cada vez que pensava no Parker, aquela criança tão pequena e adorável que agora era adolescente. E o quanto ele gostava de irmãzinha e ela do irmão grande. Ele a chama de 'maninha', e ela trata-o por 'mano grande' ou apenas 'mano'. Ele brinca com ela sempre que pode, leva-a às cavalitas, empurra-a nos baloiços, espera por ela no final do escorrega, ajuda-a com os trabalhos de casa, ele e o pai ensinaram-na a jogar basebol, e ele até a ensinara a apertar os cordões das sapatilhas pelo método das 'orelhinhas de coelho'. Pedia-lhe para que ela tocasse alguma coisa no piano, só para ele e o pai. 'Mano' fora a segunda palavra que aprendera a dizer, claro depois de dizer 'pai' que deixou Booth babado por semanas, e encantado a cada dia por a ouvir.

Ela era uma menininha tão doce e adorável, de vestidinhos que a faziam parecer uma princesinha, ou de calções, mostrando os joelhos esfolados e o lado aventureiro dela. O penteado variava entre apenas três opções: os cabelos castanhos soltos, ou preso numa trança ou em dois puxos de cada lado da cabeça. Ela oscilava entre uma 'maria-rapaz' que jogava basebol, que gostava de ver o pai jogar hóquei e perdera quatro dentes em consequência das suas aventuras, e uma menina muito certinha e inteligente que até pedira ao pai para aprender a tocar piano, empenhada em tudo o que fazia. Bem, como Booth diz, uma mistura dos genes da mãe com os dos do pai.

-Vou te dizer uma coisa garota, sabes que te adoro, não sabes?

-Sei. E eu também te adoro muito. – E lançou-se num abraço ao pai.

-Vamos combinar uma coisa. Amanhã é véspera de Natal, e eu vou…eu vou levar-te a conhecer alguém muito especial.

-A sério? – A menina arregalou os olhos. – Pai, tens a certeza? Não te importas?

-Não…Chegou a altura de enfrentar o passado. Se fores tão esperta como o pai e a mãe, irias por acabar por a descobrir…E a verdade é que eu quero estar lá contigo, para te dar uma ajudinha quando precisares.

-E também porque tens saudades.

-Tantas… - Booth suspirou, desabafando. – Vá, mas agora vamos dormir. – Ele preparava-se para tirar o lençol e a coberta para ela se deitar quando ela pediu:

-Posso dormir contigo?

Booth olhou para ela e pegou nela ao colo, enquanto ela amarrou os braços em redor do pescoço dele e ele a levou até ao quarto dele. Deitaram-se e ele aconchegou-a, juntando-a ao peito dele e dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça disse:

-Boa noite Joy.

-Boa noite pai. – Ela respondeu acomodando-se nos braços do pai.

Booth deitou os olhos na menina, um pouco depois, e ela já dormia. Então ele levantou um pouco a cabeça e observou as fotografias na mesa-de-cabeceira, uma delas que Angela tirara. Uma era aquela que tinha há já muito tempo, ele e Parker. A outra, era ele e Brennan, ela com a recém-nascida nos braços, nascida há pouco mais de um dia. As pessoas daquelas fotografias resumiam a vida dele, e ele, na manhã seguinte estaria revendo, e talvez recuperando a única que ainda não tinha com ele.

**Que tal? É para continuar? Deixa uma review a dar a sua opinião e me diz o que mais gostaram da história. Reviews fazem o meu dia melhor, assim como visitas às minhas histórias!**


	2. Voltar a casa

**Peço desculpa pelo tempo que demorei, a verdade é que escrever é bem rápido, tempo é que é pouco! Mas deixo aqui o segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem e deixem comentários!**

_Booth deitou os olhos na menina, um pouco depois, e ela já dormia. Então ele levantou um pouco a cabeça e observou as fotografias na mesa-de-cabeceira, uma delas que Angela tirara. Uma era aquela que tinha há já muito tempo, ele e Parker. A outra, era ele e Brennan, ela com a recém-nascida nos braços, nascida há pouco mais de um dia. As pessoas daquelas fotografias resumiam a vida dele, e ele, na manhã seguinte estaria revendo, e talvez recuperando a única que ainda não tinha com ele._

Booth acordou ouvindo uma massa de neve caindo do telhado e reparou que horas eram. Reparou também que Joy já não estava na cama com ele, e levantou-se. Os desenhos animados das nove da manhã eram os favoritos dela, os famosos rato e gato, Tom & Jerry. Espreguiçando-se pelo caminho, e coçando os olhos, Booth estava a acordar à medida que caminhava. Ainda antes de chegar à sala já ouvia as gargalhadas abafadas da menina e sentia no ar o doce aroma de café acabado de fazer.

-Boa dia! – Booth exclamou dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça, debruçando-se sob o sofá.

-Bom dia. – Ela respondeu animada, levando mais uma colher cheia de cereais à boca. – Fiz-te café.

Ela estava como ele a encontrava todas as manhãs de fim-de-semana. Sempre aquela hora, ela chega à sala, liga a máquina do café, prepara uma tigela de cereais para ela, e senta-se no sofá, cobrindo-se com um manta nos dias invernosos ou de mais frio a ver os desenhos animados e tomar o pequeno-almoço. Booth arranjava agora uma caneca, enchia-a com aquele apetecível líquido fumegante e começava a preparar panquecas.

-Hum, - Ela largou a colher de súbito, empinando o nariz, sentindo o cheiro que se começava a instalar na sala. - que cheiro tão bom! – Ela levantou-se, pousou a tigela em cima da bancada e subindo para uma cadeira, ficou ao lado do pai, vendo-o a fazer o pequeno-almoço.

-Queres uma? – Booth perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

-Claro pai, sabes que adoro panquecas! – Ela lambeu os lábios e esfregou as mãos na barriga.

-Mas…gostas de todas as panquecas?

-Não! Só as tuas é que são boas!

-Ah, ainda bem! – Ele riu. - Mas come mais um pouco dos cereais enquanto eu acabo.

Joy retomou o lugar, cobrindo-se com a manta polar azul escura e castanha axadrezada, e continuou a comer e a ver televisão.

-Vem cá, está pronto.

Joy correu rápido, quase encharcando a panqueca com xarope de ácer, e depois de comerem, Booth perguntou:

-Que tal estava?

Joy deitou-se no sofá, e levando as mãos à barriga respondeu:

-Gostoso!

-E agora, vem-se me ajudar a arrumar a loiça?

Joy gemeu, acenando que não e cobriu-se com o cobertor.

-Está bem. Vai te vestir, pentear e lavar os dentes então.

Pouco depois Booth foi também se vestir e em minutos ambos encontraram-se de novo na sala. Joy aparecera com jeans de uma ganga escura, uma camisola de lã às riscas azuis escuras, rosa, brancas e verdes, e com umas botas de estilo militar de cordões brancos que realçavam da cor negra das botas. Booth vestia uma camisa axadrezada em tons castanhos, brancos e pretos, as calças e casaco clássicos pretos e os sapatos pretos tão brilhantes que pareciam puxados a lustro.

-Esqueceste-te do casaco! – Ele disse vendo que ela se esquecera dele.

-E o tu também!

Booth suspirou reparando que fizera o mesmo, rindo depois juntamente com Joy. Voltaram os dois com os casacos de fazenda pretos e compridos, e Joy trouxera também um gorro com orelhas e enfiara-o na cabeça.

-Prontos? – Booth perguntou pegando nas chaves do carro.

-Prontos. – Ela respondeu saindo na frente dele numa pose de mandatária e rindo, enquanto Booth trancava a porta.

A meio da viagem, Joy finalmente falou, quebrando todo o silêncio:

-Achas que ela vai gostar de mim?

-Claro Joy. Por que não haveria de gostar?

-Se calhar foi por minha causa que-

-Nunca Joy, nunca penses assim. – Booth procurou olhar entre a estrada e ela. – Nunca. – Ele frisou.

Chegados ao Jeffersonian Institute, Booth sentiu um estranho arrepio que não era causado pelo vento frio. O estômago dava voltas e de alguma forma ficara pequeno e amassado e a cabeça recuava anos e anos atrás, tendo flashbacks tão instantâneos quanto a velocidade das batidas do coração. E sorriu. Por fim, suspirava bem fundo. Aquilo parecia como voltar a casa. Agarrou a mão pequenina de Joy e entraram.

-Temperance Brennan, eu não te chamo mais nenhuma vez! – Booth ouviu e sorriu abertamente. Angela, ele pensou. – Hoje é véspera de Natal!

-Booth! – Ele ouviu bem perto da orelha.

Ele olhou para o lado, largando a mão de Joy e deu um abraço à pessoa que acabara de ver. A menina olhava em redor, tirando o gorro da cabeça.

-Há quanto tempo! – Hodgins disse.

Ele também acabara de largar a mão de um dos quatro filhos. Booth não ficara espantado, aliás, ele até já sabia. Cam contara-lhe. Era o único contacto que tinha com o Jeffersonian, e a forma como sabia as novidades.

-Brennan, os miúdos estão irrequietos! Temos que ir.

Angela caminhava a passos largos, saindo do gabinete de Brennan, até que parou estática em frente de Booth. Ao início ficara sem palavras, mas depois disse:

-Fazia tempo! – Ela disse, dando-lhe um abraço. Na verdade, nunca se acreditara que Booth pudesse estar afastado deles, e principalmente de Brennan, tanto tempo. Mas, finalmente apercebeu-se da menina que estava um pouco nervosa e tímida, de gorro na mão que ainda não saíra da beira do pai. – Oh meu Deus… – Ela abaixou-se em frente da menina, e colocou-lhe um pouco do cabelo atrás da orelha. – Olá. Como te chamas?

-Joy. – Ela disse timidamente.

-Já estou a sair Angela. – Brennan disse ao longe.

Angela pôs-se a pé num ápice, observando a cara de choque de Booth.

-Nós esperamos lá fora. – E saiu com as crianças e Hodgins, ambos sempre olhando para trás.

Booth gelara só de ouvir a voz dela. Sete longos anos depois, ele ouvia-a outra vez. Ele nem sabia se o coração parara ou batia rápido, ele não sabia se respirar deixara de ter importância ou se precisava de um longo e fundo suspiro. Ela apareceu e parou. Os sete anos não pareciam ter passado para ela, que continuava a mesma. Com o mesmo olhar, o mesmo sorriso, a mesma maneira de ser. Sim, ela sorriu ao vê-lo, e ao ver a menininha, os olhos brilharam de uma forma especial. Da mesma forma que Booth via quando ainda Joy estava na barriga de Brennan. De alguma forma, Booth estava nervoso como nunca tinha estado.

**Já que me "deixaram" escrever o segundo capítulo, decidi deixar o suspense no ar... Alguém quer ler mais e saber o que vai acontecer?**


	3. Nada a perder

_Booth gelara só de ouvir a voz dela. Sete longos anos depois, ele ouvia-a outra vez. Ele nem sabia se o coração parara ou batia rápido, ele não sabia se respirar deixara de ter importância ou se precisava de um longo e fundo suspiro. Ela apareceu e parou. Os sete anos não pareciam ter passado para ela, que continuava a mesma. Com o mesmo olhar, o mesmo sorriso, a mesma maneira de ser. Sim, ela sorriu ao vê-lo, e ao ver a menininha, os olhos brilharam de uma forma especial. Da mesma forma que Booth via quando ainda Joy estava na barriga de Brennan. De alguma forma, Booth estava nervoso como nunca tinha estado._

Joy agarrou outra vez a mão do pai, desta vez com força. Agora confirmava aquilo que o pai dizia quando referia que o silêncio dizia mais do que as palavras mais belamente ditas. Mas agora, ela queria que alguém falasse. Algo se passava ali com aquele silêncio interminável e sereno, aquela troca de olhares, algo que Joy na sua inocência na entendia. Apenas com a sua espontaneidade e curiosidade de criança, sentia um nervoso miudinho e um certo receio. A expressão impávida de Joy pouco a pouco desvaneceu, sorrindo para Brennan, e ela retribuiu da mesma forma. Ela largou a mão de Booth, e deu um passo a frente, e depois outro, e outro, ficando frente a frente de Brennan, sob o olhar atento e de alguma forma nervoso de Booth. Brennan abaixou-se, ficando cara a cara com Joy que lhe deu um abraço retribuído e sentido que deixou Brennan a escorrer uma lágrima.

Joy levou a mão pequena ao rosto dela, e depois de lhe limpar a lágrima, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Brennan sorriu, puxando Joy para mais perto dela, tendo os braços à volta da cintura da menina.

-Dás-me outro abraço? – Brennan pediu, o que Joy fez agora livre de nervos e medos, e visivelmente feliz. Brennan pegou em Joy ao colo e perguntou-lhe. – Como te chamas?

-Joy.

-Joy…É um nome muito bonito, e com muito significado para mim. - Brennan disse. Ela achava que era altura de enfrentar o passado e perder medos.

Joy, neste momento sentiu que o pai ainda não estava no seu estado normal. Olhou para trás, e viu-o com a mesma expressão que tinha. Ela caminhou para ele, e Booth ao vê-la abaixou-se, não tirando os olhos lá do fundo da sala, pensativo.

-Pai, - Ela sussurrou, chamando a atenção dele. – descontrai. Não estejas nervoso.

-Não consigo! – Booth murmurou também, um pouco embaraçado ao dizê-lo. Parecia um miúdo tímido ao ver uma rapariga.

-Consegues sim! Vá lá, és um homem ou um rato?

Booth engoliu em seco, e Joy ficou a vê-lo atarantado, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça.

-Booth? – Brennan disse de sorriso maroto ao vê-lo atrapalhado e vendo que agora ele a olhava. Mas ele nada proferiu. Emitiu uns sons, entre gaguejos, que ele achava que tivessem soado como palavras. – Tive saudades tuas. – Ela disse e aproximou-se, dando-lhe um abraço.

Joy fazia gestos frenéticos, vendo o pai de braços ao lado do corpo de ambos. Os dois comunicavam entre olhares, até que ele finalmente a abraçou. E o que ele sentira tanta falta daqueles abraços. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro dela e deu-lhe o abraço tão sentido e merecido entre os dois. Ela suspirou ao ouvido dele:

-Senti tanto a tua falta…

Booth despegou-se um pouco e deu-lhe um beijo na cabeça dizendo:

-Também eu…Pensei tantas vezes em passar por cá, mas tive medo…que já não te lembrasses de mim-

-Booth, - Ela olhou-o seriamente. – Foste, és e serás sempre alguém importante para mim. Como te poderia esquecer de ti?

-Não sei… - Ele murmurou, procurando um fundamente para o medo. – Da mesma forma que me deixaste com a Joy nos braços-

-Talvez se me tivesses pressionado, chamado a atenção…Pedido para tentar…

Booth, por mais que quisesse, não lhe conseguia atribuir culpas do que acontecera. De certa forma, ele sabia com que lidava, sabia que ela era racional, difícil de lidar, e ele não lhe deu a atenção necessária, não a incentivou. Ela reparou que o deixara outra vez pensativo, e disse cabisbaixa:

-Desculpa… - Mas ele continuou sem reacção, perdido nos pensamentos. – Não fiques tão triste, mas…Porque é que só vieste agora? Pensei que tivesses desistido de mim.

-Nunca desisti de nada ou alguém…Este foi o pedido de Natal da Joy, e sabia que se não o cumprisse, ela como é inteligente, iria encontrar-te…E eu queria estar aqui para a ajudar.

-Só vieste por ela?

Joy neste momento já vagueava pelo Jeffersonian; ela sabia distinguir as conversas de adultos onde as crianças podiam estar, e aquelas nas quais não eram tão bem-vindas.

-Queres saber a verdade?...Não. Ontem à noite quando vi as fotografias que tenho na mesa-de-cabeceira, vi que tinha todas as pessoas, excepto uma. E prometi a mim mesmo que hoje estaria levando a única que me falta e de quem eu gosto.

Brennan recuou; começava a mostrar sinais da mesma Brennan de há sete anos atrás.

-Bones, eu levo isto devagar, com calma. Tenho todo o tempo do mundo…Dá-me apenas uma hipótese, dá-nos uma oportunidade…Sabes que não te vou magoar como os outros, e involuntariamente te fizeram fechar em ti mesma.

-Podes ir embora… - Ela disse chorando. Aquilo era uma espécie de dejá vù para o qual ela já sabia a resposta. – Não vais ficar eternamente à minha espera…Sabes que não te posso dar o que queres.

-Podes sim Bones. Tu és capaz de fazer e dizer coisas extraordinárias sem que te apercebas.

-Eu desisti de tudo o que me pudesse ligar a relacionamentos.

-Desistis-te da vida? – Joy perguntou, aparecendo devagar.

-Assim que me deixaram sozinha. – Brennan respondeu limpando as lágrimas.

-Desistis-te de ti?

-Nunca…Sempre fui inteligente para conseguir o que quer que fosse.

-Imagina se o meu pai não existisse…Eu também iria desistir porque me teriam deixado sozinha.

-Tens alguma razão no que dizes, mas eu não fui ensinada assim-

-Os sentimentos não se ensinam…Quem desiste não vive-

-Interiormente, queres tu dizer.

-O que tens a perder?

-Vem cá. – Brennan disse abaixando-se. Ela pegou na menina ao colo, e depois respondeu voltando os olhos para Booth. – Não tenho nada a perder.

**Deixo aqui mais um capítulo, e para mais desenvolvimentos...cá estarei. Espero que venham para ler. E já agora, muito obrigado por todos os comentários. Babo-me a ler cada um:D**


	4. Algo diferente neste ano

**Consegui um tempinho extra para escrever, já que os testes aparecem neste mês mais colados que siameses! Mas é a última oportunidade de dar tudo por tudo. Bem, deixo aqui mais um capítulo, que eu gostei imenso de escrever porque trouxe o Parker para a família, e vão ver as interacções entre os quatro.**

_-Imagina se o meu pai não existisse…Eu também iria desistir porque me teriam deixado sozinha._

_-Tens alguma razão no que dizes, mas eu não fui ensinada assim-_

_-Os sentimentos não se ensinam…Quem desiste não vive-_

_-Interiormente, queres tu dizer._

_-O que tens a perder?_

_-Vem cá. – Brennan disse abaixando-se. Ela pegou na menina ao colo, e depois respondeu voltando os olhos para Booth. – Não tenho nada a perder._

Angela e Hodgins acabaram por ir embora, vendo Brennan saindo acompanhada de Joy e Booth. Convidaram-nos para o almoço no dia 25, disseram que para lembrar boas memórias e falar. Ambos comprometeram-se a aparecer. Joy via animadamente os desenhos animados, em que personagens tão conhecidas como o Mickey Mouse, entre outros festejavam a quadra natalícia. Depois, mudou repetidamente de canal, até encontrar _"A Christmas Carol"_ e continuou com os olhos colados no pequeno ecrã. Booth e Brennan estavam sentados à mesa, em silêncio.

-Podemos falar?

-Podemos levar isto devagar Booth?... Não te vejo há sete anos.

-Ok, ok…Eu sei que é difícil.

-Está bem…Diz-me, como é que ela é?

Booth sorriu, Brennan não estava assim tão distante.

-Ela é muito amigável, adora dizer a sua piada, adora, mas digo, adora – Ele deu ênfase à palavra. – jogar basebol, especialmente com o Parker. Eles são inseparáveis, e ele é super cuidadoso com ela. – Brennan sorriu ao imaginar isso na cabeça dela, só que a única imagem que tinha era de um Parker com nove anos, e não com catorze. – Ela é muito inteligente e perspicaz, tens de ter cuidado. Ela sabe-a toda!

-Eu não sei o que isso significa.

-É uma expressão Bones. Significa que ela é muito atenta aos pormenores, e te apanha ao menor erro.

-Ah! Ok, percebi.

-Ela toca piano, mas é muito tímida para tocar para os outros a ouvirem. O Parker e eu demoramos tempos infinitos a convencê-la a tocar.

-E deves pensar que eu não sei que te punhas escondido atrás das portas para me ouvir tocar! – Joy disse, de ouvido colado na conversa e olhos vidrados na televisão. – Tal como me ouves a rezar!

-Ele às vezes é um curioso, não é? – Brennan falou.

-Muito curioso!

-E acha que tem que proteger todos.

-Exacto!

-Ok, as meninas estão-se a divertir com isso, não estão? – Booth resmungou em tom de brincadeira, enquanto Brennan e Joy gargalhavam.

A campainha soou, e Joy levantou-se num salto, correndo feliz:

-Eu abro! É o Parker!

-Olá maninha! – Parker disse alegremente, pegando nela ao colo. – Feliz Natal piolha! O Pai Natal enganou-se outra vez na casa.

-Um dia destes, vais-me contar essa história do Pai Natal, e do São Nicolau.

-Ok, combinado Joy. – Parker pousou Joy no chão e olhou em volta, procurando o pai. Então ele reparou num par de olhos que o olhava repetidamente de alto a baixo, visivelmente estupefactos.

-Parker! – Brennan proferiu com alguma surpresa, misturada com nostalgia.

-Bones… - O rapaz disse com algum desprezo.

-Parker, não fales assim. – Booth disse, compreendendo de alguma forma o sentimento do filho.

-Por que não? Não é ela que tu amas durante estes anos, que te rejeitou e deixou a Joy? – E quanto mais falava, mais ele olhava de lado Brennan, e pouco a pouco suavizou a expressão cerrada, como se estivesses a desabafar e a perder aquele sentimento de irritação.

-Parker, porque não falamos lá dentro um bocadinho? – Booth disse, agarrando com jeito no braço do filho, que agora tinha uma expressão de remorso por ver a mulher quase em lágrimas, sentindo-se culpada, julgada e revista naquelas palavras. – Joy, porque não ensinas à Bones como se fazem as boas pipocas nesta casa?

-Está bem. – Ele disse vagamente, não compreendendo o comportamento exaltado do irmão.

Booth entrou para o quarto dele juntamente com Parker, e antes que pudesse tomar discurso, Parker fê-lo por ele:

-Desculpa pai. Desculpa. Eu não devia ter feito o que fiz, mas ver-te sete anos a olhar para aquela fotografia, e ver o quanto a amavas e ela não te retribuía, e como não quis saber de ti, ou da Joy, ou como nem se quer ligou, a perguntar, a dar novidades,-

Booth abraçou o filho, que se calou no instante e o abraçou com força, dizendo outra vez:

-Desculpa.

-Não Parker, quem tem de pedir desculpas sou eu. Tens toda a razão por fazer o que fizeste. Não gostei, mas tiveste razão. – Ele olhou o filho e disse-lhe. – Nunca devias manter as coisas entaladas na garganta. – Depois bateu-lhe no braço e segurou-lhe o ombro. - Às vezes esqueço-me que estás a ficar um homem.

-Vamos lhe dar uma hipótese.

-Tudo bem então?

-Todos merecemos uma segunda oportunidade, e afinal, o que temos a perder? Se isto correr bem, ainda saímos a ganhar!

-É assim mesmo rapaz! É assim mesmo! – Ele disse esfregando-lhe a cabeça com o punho fechado.

Ainda antes de chegarem outra vez à cozinha-sala, Booth e Parker ouviam gargalhadas.

-Agarra na bacia Joy, rápido! – Brennan gritava entre risos.

-Elas são tantas!

Quando Booth e Parker chegaram ao encontro delas, ela estavam atulhadas de pipocas a saltar da frigideira.

-Ena pá, tantas pipocas! – Booth exclamou ao ver o caos que se tinha instalado na cozinha.

-Ajuda! Ajuda! – Joy clamava entre gargalhadas, apanhando no ar as pipocas que saltavam.

-Pronto, já acabou! – Brennan pronunciou aliviada.

Após apanharem as pipocas, Booth sentou-se no sofá com Joy e ambos cochichavam algo. Entretanto, Parker aproximou-se de Brennan e disse:

-Desculpa aquilo de ao um bocado. Não sabes o quão difícil foi ver o meu pai agarrado ao passado.

-Tudo bem Parker. – Ela olhou-o outra vez. – Cresces-te muito desde a última vez que te vi. Agora tens… - Brennan calou-se pensativa. – Catorze anos.

-Então estamos bem?

-Estamos bem.

E sem que pudessem continuar mais a conversa, Joy chamou:

-Venham ver! Está a dar _"Home Alone"_ .

Passaram o resto da véspera natalícia a ver filmes, gargalhando, comendo e brincando.

-Não é verdade que o Pai Natal entrega as prendas na meia-noite de 24 de Dezembro?

-É verdade, Joy. – Booth disse, vendo a filha bocejar.

-Então…como é que o Parker disse que o Pai Natal lhe deu a minha prenda se só agora é que ele as devia estar a entregar?

-Boa pergunta garota! – Parker disse, lembrando-se que este ano se descuidara e aparecer cedo demais com a prenda. – Pergunta para a qual eu não tenho resposta!

-Oh, vá lá Parker. Diz-me o que está a acontecer de diferente este ano.

-Não sei, sinceramente que não sei. – E levantou-se, espreguiçando-se e bocejando.

-Pai? – Ela disse, virando os olhos para ele.

-Também não sei, Joy. Talvez ela te ajude.

-Pai! – Ela protestou, sabendo que ele estava a esconder alguma coisa.

-Tenho que levar o Parker a casa.

-Já?

-E a senhorita acha que é cedo? – Parker perguntou, brincando com ela. – Mas eu venho amanhã, pode ser?

-Também posso ir?

-É muito tarde, Joy. – Booth deitou os olhos em Brennan, e ela prontamente respondeu.

-Eu fico com ela, Booth.

-A sério? Não te importas?

-Não. Vai lá.

-Ah, - Parker disse antes de sair. – O Pai Natal vai ficar sentido se não abrires a prenda.

Depois das despedidas, Booth e Parker saíram, deixando Joy e Brennan sozinhas.

-O que será que o Pai Natal me deu?

-Não sei. Porque não vês? – Brennan respondeu, levando o presente até à menina. – E depois, vamos dormir, pode ser?

-Combinado! – Joy rasgou o papel de embrulho colorido e colou o laçarote na testa de Brennan, rindo as duas. – Uau! – Parker dera-lhe um grande livro cheio de histórias.

-Antes de dormir, podes-me ler uma história? – Joy folheou o livro.

-Melhor. – Brennan pegou nela e foi andando até ao quarto de Joy, seguindo as indicações dela. – Porque não contar-te a história do Pai Natal e do São Nicolau?

**Já tenho idealizado (mais ou menos!) o próximo capítulo, que vai ser (eu acho!) do tipo a que se chama 'fluffy'! Acham que devo continuar?**


	5. Última oportunidade

**Conseguiu um tempinho para escrever este capítulo que deixa um suspense no ar. Curiosos?**

_Depois das despedidas, Booth e Parker saíram, deixando Joy e Brennan sozinhas. _

_-O que será que o Pai Natal me deu? _

_-Não sei. Porque não vês? – Brennan respondeu, levando o presente até à menina. – E depois, vamos dormir, pode ser?_

_-Combinado! – Joy rasgou o papel de embrulho colorido e colou o laçarote na testa de Brennan, rindo as duas. – Uau! – Parker dera-lhe um grande livro cheio de histórias._

_-Antes de dormir, podes-me ler uma história? – Joy folheou o livro. _

_-Melhor. – Brennan pegou nela e foi andando até ao quarto de Joy, seguindo as indicações dela. – Porque não contar-te a história do Pai Natal e do São Nicolau? _

Brennan pousou a menina na beira da cama e perguntou-lhe pelo pijama. Joy foi ao roupeiro e trouxe o pijama que começou a vesti-lo sentada outra vez na beira da cama.

-Conta-me agora, o Pai Natal existe ou não?

-Segundo a lenda, o Pai Natal é associado à ideia de um homem já com uma certa idade, gorducho, de faces rosadas, com uma grande barba branca, que veste um fato vermelho e que conduz um trenó puxado por renas que conseguem voar mesmo não tendo asas. Na noite de Natal este simpático senhor visita todas as casas, desce pela chaminé e deixa presentes a todas as crianças que se comportaram bem durante todo o ano.

-Então ele existe?

-O Pai Natal baseia-se em S. Nicolau e a ideia de um velhinho de barba branca num trenó puxado por renas e foi introduzida por um senhor chamada Clement Clark More, um ministro episcopal, num poema intitulado de _"An account of a visit from Saint Nicolas"_ " em 1822. More escreveu este poema para as suas filhas mas hesitou em publicá-lo porque achou que dava uma imagem vazia do Pai Natal. – Brennan levantou a coberta e o lençol e ajudou Joy a meter-se debaixo deles.

-Então ele não existe. – Ela disse tristemente. Brennan vendo a cara tristonha da menina disse:

-Aí é que tu te enganas. Ele existe no sítio mais bonito do mundo.

-Onde? – Os olhinhos de Joy brilhavam e arregalaram-se.

-No coração. Bem aqui. – Ela apontou-lhe para o local onde se encontra o órgão.

Joy sorriu luminosamente e deu um abraço a Brennan:

-Ele existe só para nós, não é?

-É isso. Mas, agora está na hora de dormir.

-Podes…podes ficar aqui comigo enquanto não adormeço?

-Posso.

Joy chegou-se mais para o lado da cama, dando possibilidade a Brennan se deitar ao lado dela. Brennan deitou a cabeça a medo mas acabou por a aconchegar perto dela. Pouco depois, ambas acabavam por adormecer e Booth chegara. Ele procurou, tanto por Joy como por Brennan, e encontrou-as a dormir pacificamente. Sorriu e depois de observá-las por um pouco, foi dormir. A meio da noite, Joy começou a mexer-se imenso, a choramingar e acordou sobressaltada:

-Pai! Pai! Não, pai, não vás embora!

A criança transpirava, chorava e recusava qualquer tentativa de acalmamento por parte de Brennan. Booth entrou a correr e Joy imediatamente atirou-se para os braços dele, chorando e soluçando.

-O pai está aqui, Joy. Eu estou aqui, não vou a lado nenhum.

-Não vás pai, não me deixes sozinha.

Booth levou-a para o quarto dele, e em poucos minutos, cobriu-a que agora dormia na cama dele, ainda soluçando, e procurou Brennan. Ela estava no sofá, a olhar pela janela, e assim que sentiu Booth respirar por trás dela, apressando-se a limpar as lágrimas do rosto.

-Estás bem, Bones?

-Aconteceu outra vez…Ela chorou, - E começou outra vez a chorar, não o conseguindo controlar ou esconder. – e eu não a consegui acalmar. Eu nem sequer devia estar aqui.

-Hei, hei, hei. – Ele disse, sentando-se perto dela, colocando o braço em redor dos ombros dela, e puxando a cabeça dela para o ombro dele. – Ela apenas teve um pesadelo comigo, e era a mim que ela queria ver. Não foi porque não gostasse de ti.

-Eu não consigo Booth, eu não sei ser mãe…E eu que tanto o queria.

-Tu podes ser mãe Bones, tu consegues.

-Booth, - Ela separou-o dela. – Deixa-me sozinha por um bocadinho. Preciso de pensar.

-Está bem. Eu vou para a beira da Joy. Se precisares de mim… - E levantou-se.

Os olhos de Booth iam pesando e fechando por muito que ele tentasse abri-los, deitado ao lado da filha. Olhava tremulamente o relógio a cada minuto, e já tinha passado uma boa meia hora. De repente, os olhos dele abriram-se completamente e sentiu como se o sono tivesse levado um chuto valente que tinha ido parar longe; o som da porta a bater despertou-o. Levantou-se e correu abrindo porta, indo até ao fundo do corredor do piso do apartamento e já só ouviu ao longe o som dos tacões a descer a escadaria. Já não a alcançaria.

-Pai? – Joy acordou sobressaltada, e começou a assustar-se ao ver o quarto vazio.

Booth continuava estático ao fundo do corredor, enquanto Joy percorria a casa num passo arrastado e melancólico, chamando o pai. Ele ouve a filha chorar outra vez e volta para casa numa corrida.

-Onde fostes?

-A lado nenhum, pequena. Anda dormir com o pai.

-Ela foi embora? – Joy limpava as lágrimas. – Outra vez? – Disse com alguma tristeza e pena.

-Foi.

-E tu vais atrás dela?

-Nunca sem ti, eu nunca te vou deixar.

Joy caminhou, dirigindo-se para a cama. Ambos tinham a sensação que depois da véspera de Natal maravilhosa, o dia de Natal não seria igual. Brennan com certeza não apareceria ao almoço que combinara com Angela, e ele também não estava com disposição para isso. E as horas arrastavam-se, ainda era uma gélida madrugada de Dezembro. Booth observava o nevão intenso, sombrio e gelado do lado de fora da casa. As luzes do pinheiro iluminado confundiam-no e irritavam-no, tanto que ele as desligou e viu como se parecia naquele momento com o pinheiro, frouxo e amargurado.

Decidiu que se dormisse sobre o assunto, as coisas ficariam mais fácies. E fez uma promessa a si mesmo: se na manhã seguinte não a tivesse, ela passava a ser assunto do passado e jamais iria ver, como algumas vezes fizera, Brennan nas suas namoradas. De manhãzinha, um sol de Inverno bem tímido iluminou o quarto. Booth viu-se sozinho na cama, e calculou que Joy voltara ao quarto. De alguma forma acordou de sorriso na cara, sentindo ter uma nova oportunidade. Quando espreitou no quarto da filha para ver o seu pequeno anjinho a dormir, não a encontrou. Sentiu um aroma de café no ar e pensou nos desenhos animados que ela estaria a ver e as colheradas de cereais que estaria a levar à boca. Qual não foi o espanto e pânico dele quando se deparou com a televisão desligada, o pinheiro iluminado, o sofá vazio, e quando deitou a mão à cafeteira reparou que o café estava a esfriar. Joy não estava em casa…mas ele sabia onde ela estaria.

**Foi um bom suspense? Querem ler mais? A história, provalvelmente, vai acabar em dois, três capítulos, por isso, tenho de os escrever espectacularmente.**


	6. A nossa casa

**Tinha pensado em escrever mais um ou dois capítulos. Pensei também que tinha que acontecer alguma coisa à Joy. Pensei mal! Achei que a meninha e a família não mereciam...E tmabém, desde que vi o final da sexta temporada que fiquei com a ideia na cabeça dos sentimentos da Brennan em relação à maternidade, e por isso acabei mesmo por fazer deste o fim: (Espero que gostem). Só mais uma coisa, a música que vai aparecer aqui chama-se "Hot Blooded" dos Foreigner, mas acho que nem precisava de dizer!, mas tenho que dizer que os direitos autoriais são deles, assim como das personagens da série que usei, à excepção da Joy, que é só minha! **

_Decidiu que se dormisse sobre o assunto, as coisas ficariam mais fácies. E fez uma promessa a si mesmo: se na manhã seguinte não a tivesse, ela passava a ser assunto do passado e jamais iria ver, como algumas vezes fizera, Brennan nas suas namoradas. De manhãzinha, um sol de Inverno bem tímido iluminou o quarto. Booth viu-se sozinho na cama, e calculou que Joy voltara ao quarto. De alguma forma acordou de sorriso na cara, sentindo ter uma nova oportunidade. Quando espreitou no quarto da filha para ver o seu pequeno anjinho a dormir, não a encontrou. Sentiu um aroma de café no ar e pensou nos desenhos animados que ela estaria a ver e as colheradas de cereais que estaria a levar à boca. Qual não foi o espanto e pânico dele quando se deparou com a televisão desligada, o pinheiro iluminado, o sofá vazio, e quando deitou a mão à cafeteira reparou que o café estava a esfriar. Joy não estava em casa…mas ele sabia onde ela estaria._

Joy levantou-se sem fazer barulho, se bem que Booth se mexeu. Joy ficou estática, olhando para ele que se virou, aconchegou a cabeça na almofada e chegou os lençóis para mais perto do queixo. Ela respirou de alívio e foi até ao quarto. Abriu o roupeiro e tirou de lá os jeans apertados, a sweatshirt azul clara de capuz e bolso largo na barriga e procurara as mesmas botas estilo militar de cordões brancos que realçavam da cor negra das botas que usara no primeiro encontro com Brennan. Correu à cozinha, pegou numa cadeira e colocou em frente ao alto armário de madeira e alcançou o pacote das suas bolachas favoritas, que estava já meio vazio. Colocou-as em cima da mesa, ligou a cafeteira e foi ao quarto outra vez. Agora pegava no frasco de vidro cheio de moedas e, abrindo-o tirou de lá o dinheiro que achou ser suficiente. Antes de sair, pegou nas bolachas, colocou-as no bolso da camisola, o dinheiro no bolso dos jeans, pôs o capuz na cabeça e saiu, fechando a porta sorrateiramente.

Joy caminhava por entre as ruas desertas e tiritava com o frio. Chegada à paragem do autocarro mais próxima de casa, sentou-se no banco balançando as pernas e começou a comer as bolachas. Os lábios estavam trémulos e arroxeados, as mãos estavam tão brancas quanto cal e tremiam cada vez que tirava a mão do bolso e a levava à boca. Ouviu ao longe o limpa-neve a aproximar-se, e o homem parou, desceu e perguntou-lhe:

-Que fazes aqui? Não devias estar em casa?

Joy nunca falava com estranhos, recomendação de pai polícia e de qualquer pai, por isso ela apenas respondeu:

-Tenho coisas a fazer.

-Queres que te leve a casa?

-O senhor não tem que limpar a neve? – Ela perguntou, levantando-se, indo embora.

Lembrou-se da praça de táxis dois quarteirões à frente, e para lá se dirigiu. Viu ao longe o único táxi e aproximou-se, parecendo que o caminho nunca mais acabava por causa da neve que a impedia de andar. Chegada lá, ofegante, bateu devagar no vidro do lado do passageiro e o taxista abriu o vidro. Pela aparência, o homem aparentava entre os 60 e os 70 anos, de barbas grandes e brancas, e era um pouco ao barrigudo. Tinhas as faces rosadas e um sorriso que fez Joy sentir-se à vontade.

-Para o Jeffersonian Institute, por favor.

-Entre menina.

Joy entrou para o banco traseiro, e apoiou os braços nos bancos dianteiros observando o homem conduzindo.

-Diga-me então, minha rapariguinha, o que faz fora de casa neste dia, a estas horas tão madrugadoras?

-Preciso de ver alguém.

-Hum, estou a ver. – O homem concluiu, afagando as barbas, enquanto conduzindo. – É aquele alguém muito importante. Alguém de quem se precisa e quer neste dia.

-É isso mesmo. - Joy sorriu e disse. -Faz-me lembrar o Vovô Hank.

-Acho que o teu avô-

-Bisavô!

-Ena pá, então deve estar ainda muito orgulhoso da neta que tem. És um doce de menina, já alguém te disse isso?

-Ele diz-me sempre isso. E ao meu mano Parker diz que ele está um homem grande.

-Tiveste muitas prendas este ano?

-Não pedi muito. O Parker deu-me um livro enorme cheio de histórias e o pai levou-me a conhece-_la_.

-_Ela_ que agora vais visitar.

-Sim… - Joy calou-se e sorriu, lembrando-se de Brennan. – _Ela_ mesmo.

-Chegamos minha garotinha.

-Quanto é, senhor…?

-Nicholas, senhor Nicholas.

-Nicholas como o Pai Natal? – Joy perguntou com entusiasmo e os olhos a brilhar.

-Sim, mesmo como ele! Olha pequena, não é nada.

-Muito obrigado senhor Nicholas. E feliz Natal. – Joy abriu a porta do táxi, e hesitou, dizendo antes de sair. – Sou a Joy, e foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

-Ora essa, o prazer foi todo meu. E menina, que tudo corra bem. Boa sorte!

-Obrigada. Até mais senhor Nicholas.

-Até mais Joy. Talvez nos encontremos outra vez.

Joy saiu, vendo Nicholas partir e caminhou, olhando as pegadas na neve. Entrou no Jeffersonian e foi interceptada por Micah.

-Posso te ajudar?

-A Dr.ª Brennan está aí? Posso falar com ela?

-Não sei. – Ele colocou-lhe a mão nas costas. – Vamos ver.

-Dr.ª Brennan?

-Sim Micah, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Brennan questionou, saindo ensonada do escritório.

Micah saiu e ouviu a menina perguntar:

-Porque é que Joy é um nome com muito significado para ti?

-Joy! – Brennan abraçou-a e pegou nela ao colo. Deu-lhe um grande e afectuoso abraço, que Joy retribuiu de igual forma, e um beijo na bochecha. – Não fiques zangada comigo por ter-me assustada.

-Não estou zangada. – E acariciou-lhe a face, abraçando-a. – Nós precisamos de ti. – Ela sussurrou.

-Mas eu não sei o que fazer.

-Sê tu mesma.

Brennan carregou Joy até ao escritório e sentou-se no sofá, tendo-a no colo. Brennan olhou Joy por um tempo e segurou-lhe nas mãos perguntando:

-Como te pude deixar? Como pude deixar o Booth?

-Ainda vais a tempo.

-Eu sei, e é o que vou fazer. Já perdi sete anos, não quero lamentar nem mais um ano longe de vós.

-Adoro-te muito, mãe.

Brennan chorou, fora um turbilhão de emoções tão grande ao ouvi-la chamá-la 'mãe'.

-Quando eu era pequena, a minha mãe morreu, o meu pai desapareceu e o meu irmão fugiu…Eu fiquei sozinha, com medo. Eu não quero que sejas como eu…Quero que fiques com isto. – Tirou do dedo o anel em forma de dois golfinhos e pô-lo na mão de Joy. – Eu e a minha mãe adorávamos golfinhos. Agora é teu.

-É nosso. – Joy disse, colocando o anel no dedo.

-Sabes um coisa, - Brennan recostou-se e a rapariga ficou com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Brennan. – adoro chamar o teu nome. Faz-me lembrar a minha infância, e é tão bonito. – Brennan colou o cabelo de Joy atrás da orelha dela e continuou. – Eu posso…eu consigo…eu vou…eu sou tua mãe, e nada me vai fazer fugir outra vez.

-Prometes?

-Prometo.

Booth apareceu, que já lá estava há algum tempo a ouvir atrás da porta. Brennan sentou Joy no sofá, levantou-se e dando apenas dois passos disse:

-Sinto falta dos teus abraços. – Após suspirar fundo por causa da saudade, murmurou-lhe ao ouvido. – Tenho direito a segunda oportunidade? Dás-me essa oportunidade de tentar?

-Mentiria se disse que não… Nós vamos conseguir ter tudo…desde o início.

Sorriram um para o outro e Joy vendo que não interrompia nada, cantou:

_Well I'm hot blooded,_

Booth continuou,

_check it and see__  
><em>_I got a fever of a hundred and three_

e Brennan juntou-se a ele,

_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_

e ainda Joy se juntou, cantando os três em uníssono:

_I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

-Continua Joy! – Booth disse com entusiasmos:

_You don't have to read my mind__  
><em>_To know what I have in mind__  
><em>_Honey you oughta know__  
><em>_Now you move so fine__  
><em>_Let me lay it on the line__  
><em>_I wanna know what you're doin' after the show_

Joy correu para o colo da mãe, e ela continuou até cantarem outra vez os três o refrão:

_Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous__  
><em>_Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew_

_That's why I'm hot blooded, check it and see__  
><em>_I got a fever of a hundred and three__  
><em>_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?__  
><em>_I'm hot blooded, hot blooded_

Os três riram às gargalhadas. Booth disse:

-Melhor do que isto é só juntar o Parker a fazer o solo da música.

-Pai, tenho fome das tuas panquecas espectaculares.

-Eu também! – Brennan riu. – Se bem me lembro, são as melhores panquecas do mundo!

-E bem que lhe podes mostrar os teus dotes para o piano.

-Só se o Parker tocar comigo!

-Ok, mas temos de ir para casa.

-Vamos para casa. – Brennan disse sorridente e esperançosa. – _A nossa casa_.

**Que tal? Foi um bom final ou nem por isso? Só digo, adorei escrever esta história. Espero que a tenham gostado de ler também:D**


End file.
